Takeshi Asakura
|-|Takeshi Asakura= |-|Kamen Rider Ohja= |-|Venosnaker= |-|Genocider= Summary Born in 1977, Takashi Asakura developed a reputation as a sadist with a passion for fighting and destruction. When approached by Shiro Kanzaki while in jail for the murder of a young woman, Asakura eagerly took the man's offer to become a Kamen Rider to feed his destructive urges, forming a pact with Venosnaker and using his newfound powers as Kamen Rider Ohja to escape justice. Ohja's only goals in the Rider Battle are to settle the score with Shoichi Kitaoka for refusing to represent him in court and grant his wish for an endless Rider War to sake his bloodlust. But Ohja learns that some of the people he scarred by his actions have also took Kanzaki's offer to fight for their greatest wishes, one being his murder victim's sister Miho Kirishima who killed Ohja during the end phase of the Rider War. Years later, Asakura was revived by Foundation X as part of an experiment to test the power of the Gashats developed by Genm Corp. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 10-A | High 7-C Name: Kamen Rider Ohja, Takeshi Asakura Origin: Kamen Rider Ryuki Gender: Male Age: 30, 39 in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Classification: Human, Kamen Rider, Criminal Powers and Abilities: Transformation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Skilled swordsman, Skilled in H2H combat, Enhanced Senses (Can sense the existence of the Mirror Monster from far away), Dimensional Travel (Can travel to the Mirror World through any reflectable surface), Sealing with Contract cards, Summoning with Advent (Can summons Venosnaker and weapons), Power Stealing with Steal Vent, Fusionism with Unite Vent, Acid Manipulation with Venosnaker, Energy Projection with Genocider. Likely possession every abilities from Kamen Rider Gai and Raia. Attack Potency: Likely Athlete level (Used a steel pipe to kill a woman and later injured Emu Hojo) | Large Town level (Kills Kamen Rider Gai and Raia) Speed: Likely Athletic Human | Superhuman movement (20 m/s) with Supersonic reactions, Subsonic while riding Metalgigas or Evildiver Lifting Strength: Average Human | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Likely Athlete Class | Large Town Class (Kicked Magugiga, which weighs 510 kg, into Genocider's black hole) Durability: Athlete level (His durability due his wild nature also allows him to keep on fighting despite he is already in the state of dying, proven when he still hold enough time to kill Ren after being fatally wounded by Hishouzan and Magnugiga Launcher shoot vent) | Large Town level Stamina: Very High (Able to endure physical punishment) Range: Extended melee range, Varis with Steal Vent Standard Equipment: * Steel Pipe: Asakura's weapon of choice as a normal human. * Venosnaker: Ohja's Contract Monster that is able to slither at Subsonic speeds (500km/h), use the Veno Harsh blades on its hood for offense along with its thick acidic venom. Venosnaker later gained the ability to combine with Metalgigas and Evildiver to become Beast Emperor Genocider. *'V-Buckle:' A buckle that holds Ohja's Advent Cards, the source of his power. *'Veno Visor:' Ohja's Ride Visor, a cobra-headed scepter that Ohja uses to activate his Vent Cards. *'Veno Saber:' A spiraled-fang-like blade conjured by the Sword Vent card. * Steal Vent: Steals a target Rider's weapon. * Kanabo: A club-type weapon. *'Metalgigas:' Originally Gai's Contract Monster, it can move at extremely high speeds and its metallic hide is tough to crush a moving car. *'Metal Horn:' A weapon conjured by the Strike Vent card. *'Confine Vent:' A pair of cards that each allow the user to nullify the effects of an Advent Card for one battle. *'Evildiver:' Originally Kamen Rider Raia's Contract Monster, its wing-like Evil Fins can cut through 30 cm thick iron at charging speeds. *'Evil Whip:' A whip conjured by the Swing Vent card. *'Copy Vent:' A card that allows the user to create a copy of the opponent's weapon. *'Unite Vent:' A card that Ohja can use to combine Contract Monsters under his control into stronger forms. *'Contract cards:' A pair of contract cards which he used to make a contract with a Mirror Monster and make it the Rider's Contract Monster/Advent Beast, giving the Rider new and unique powers based on the Monster, after which the card becomes their Advent/Attack Vent. Intelligence: Average (Ouja is extremely sadistic, showing no mercy as well as superior tactics over his opponents. He fights relentlessly, but only if he is sure he will win, and isn't hesitant to use other Riders as factors or pawns in his battles) Weaknesses: Mentally unstable and destructive urges, especially when in bad mood. Needs to feed Venosnaker and his other Contact Monsters lifeforce to keep them from turning on him. Vulnerable towards long-ranged opponents. Uses Steal Vent ineffectively by using it to disarm Riders. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Veno Crash:' Ohja's primary Final Vent, running at an opponent with Venosnaker slithering behind before raising its head up as its master jumps back towards it and the Mirror Monster launches him so he can deliver a rapid bicycle kick at the target. *'Heavy Pressure:' Ohja is carried like lance by a running Metalgelas with the Metal Horn extended to pierce through the opponent. *'Hide Venom:' Ohja rides on Evildiver as it rams into an enemy. *'Doomsday:' Ohja's ultimate Final Vent, corkscrew kicking his opponent into a miniature black hole that materialized on Genocider's torso. Key: Takeshi Asakura | Kamen Rider Ohja Gallery > KAMEN RIDER OUJA HENSHIN & ADVENT CARD (仮面ライダー王蛇) Others Notable Victories: The Commander (Sky High) (Disney) The Commander (Sky High) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Snakes Category:Sword Users Category:Chimeras Category:Whip Users Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Humans Category:Murderers Category:Tier 7 Category:Transformation Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Villains Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Acid Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Zi-O Appearances